


film noir

by jokerluvr



Series: plot punter [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Multi, Trans Shirogane Naoto, aged up so they can have jobs, goro is an intern, i havent played 4 yet but i spoiled everything for myself, its not my fault that 5 is LONG, might be a multichapter, naoto's weird ass texting, not historically accurate, plot generator, private eye naoto, rise is an actress instead of an idol because well. film noir.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerluvr/pseuds/jokerluvr
Summary: PLZ COME TO MY OFFICE (STOP) THEY ARE BACK (STOP) AKECHI AND I NEED YOUR HELP (STOP) PLZ RESPOND Y/N (STOP)





	film noir

_**PLZ COME TO MY OFFICE (STOP) THEY ARE BACK (STOP) AKECHI AND I NEED YOUR HELP (STOP) PLZ RESPOND Y/N (STOP)** _

Rising triple-threat star Rise Kujikawa stared at the telegram in resignation. "They?" Why was he being so vague... She had a feeling but without knowing for sure she did not want to risk letting that secret of theirs out. She walked over to her nightstand where her phone was and punched in the detective's number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three.

Finally, Naoto picked up the phone. "Ah, hello there. Naoto Shirogane, Private Eye spea-"

"I know it's you." In the background, she could hear a younger sounding man yell that Naoto was "blushing," probably his intern. In Rise's opinion, Naoto should hire another, the stress makes him look much older than twenty-five on some nights. Rise did enjoy the fact that the sound of her voice could still make the man blush.

"Well then. Did you... receive the telegram?"

A part of Rise wanted to ask why he used such an outdated form of communication when he could _just call her,_ but she figured he would say it felt more efficient that way. Even if it wasn't. He wasn't even old enough to have the excuse of not wanting to change old habits; it was 1952, he was a young man! But she didn't want to fight with him. "Yes, I did. Would you mind telling me who "they" refers to?"

"I don't want to disclose that information on the phone." 

 _Them._ The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, a group of vigilante criminals. He was probably acting in such a roundabout way to avoid the talented spy on their side. Whoever they may be, they last time they faced off was in a parallel world heavily affected by cognition, so they couldn't say for sure whoever they saw was, but they acted young, and no one their age used telegrams...

...aside from Naoto. Regardless, their group of childhood friends were probably the only ones who could stop them, since they all still had their contracts with their Personas.

"Do the others know?" Rise twirled the cord around her finger almost anxiously.

"I sent the others a telegram too. There's an issue."

"Should I ask you in person?"

"I'll tell you when everyone's together." Something about the atmosphere darkened, and it made her stomach lurch.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what his problem is?


End file.
